Avalor
Avalor is a kingdom in the EverRealm ruled by Crown Princess , with guidance from her Grand Council. Neighboring kingdoms include Cordoba and Paraiso. Geography Avalor appears to be set on another continent opposite of Enchancia's continent.''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' Travel to the nearby kingdom of Cordoba is possible through sea travel, sky travel (via jaquins), and the Bienvenido Bridge"A Lava Story", Season 2, Episode 14. Paraiso also borders Avalor on land"Royal Rivalry", Season 2, Episode 2. It is also possible to travel to and from Cariza through sailing boat within a few hours, even shorter using sky travel via jaquins"Naomi Knows Best", Season 2, Episode 24. Nueva Vista was located on the western coast of the kingdom''Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas''. History Avalor rose in the place of the Maru civilization after they suddenly disappeared. Avalor and Paraiso had a history of hostile relations due to poor negotiations between their rulers. King Raul and his consort Queen Lucia were killed by a vadisima spell by Northern Islands' sorceress Shuriki in act of revenge against the king for their personal history, with secret assistance from Lucia's nephew Esteban Flores and the Royal Treasurer's son Victor Delgado."King of the Carnaval", Season 1, Episode 17 The Royal Sorcerer, Alacazar, used a spell to put Princess Isabel and her maternal grandparents, Francisco Flores and Luisa Flores, in an indestructible painting to protect the three from Shuriki. Princess Elena instead opted to stall Shuriki herself to give Alacazar time to perform the spell. Elena was seemingly killed by a vadisima spell, but was instead trapped inside the amulet she was wearing at the time. After completing his spell, Alacazar retrieved Elena's amulet and fled the kingdom with the jewelry piece in search of someone who could free Elena from the amulet. With the elimination of the royal family, Shuriki declared herself queen of Avalor and exiled the Royal Treasurer and his family, including Victor. At some point, Shuriki selected Esteban as her chancellor. The new queen also outlawed dancing and music out of dislike for such pasttimes, although the jaquins were known for breaking this rule along with other laws and harassing her allies such as her guards and other diplomats in defiance of her illegitimate reign. The education of magic also became forbidden under the sorceress's rule, although some like Mateo de Alva secretly practiced magic. Some like Duke Cristobal were bribed with gold to be loyal to their queen. Noblins were also imprisoned within the royal palace by Shuriki's magic and were forced to turn various items into gold using their powers. According to present-day Avalorans, the kingdom was not as glorious as it once was due to Shuriki's reign"First Day of Rule", Season 1, Episode 1, although it did become one of the world's best kingdoms in trade. It was hoped that Elena's actions as the new ruling regent would restore the nation to its former glory. Culture The native jaquins were considered national symbols and could be found on Avalor's flag. Appearances * Elena of Avalor ** Every episode * Elena and the Secret of Avalor * Sofia the First ** 326. "Hexley Hall" (picture only) * Elena of Avalor: Scepter Training with Zuzo Total appearances: 56. Notes/trivia * Avalor is inspired by various Latin American countries. * The celebration of Navidad (translated to Nativity, otherwise known as the birth of Jesus Christ)"Navidad", Season 1, Episode 11 and Dia de los CandelariaGerber, Craig. (February 13, 2019). "They celebrate it but there won't be an episode about it." Twitter., as well as the inspiration of Carnaval being Carnival, would suggest that Avalor is generally of Roman Catholic faith or some sort of denomination similar to it in the EverRealm. This would befit Latin America's large Roman Catholic faith in real life. References }} Category:Elena of Avalor locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations